


Cheat

by Cerfblanc



Series: The Mental Pressure of Failure [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Coming of Age, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioning of Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: “Stop.” He says, “you’re such a perv.”“You think that’s why Crystal broke up with me?” I respond into his back.I feel him shrug. “Dunno. I think she thought you were cheating.”“Cheating with who?”“Me.” He smiles.





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive advice and feedback is much appreciated! <3

**_Year 1989_ **

 

It’s a Saturday night, and I would have been out fucking Crystal in some motel room if I was still with her. But I don’t care about that. Nathan is more important than her. He’s my best friend. My relationship with my brother is everything excluding sex. I think. I’m not sure about that one actually.

I watch my little brother as I think about it. He’s holding a PlayStation controller and he’s playing a game. He’s sprawled out on my bed, he’s ready to go to sleep, but I can tell he doesn’t want to. I don’t either. I have a slight headache.

“Want something to eat?” I ask and nudge him with my foot. Mom work’s on Saturday nights at the museum. She usually does extra hours on weekends, so that means I’m in charge for a few hours. Fun. I mean that genuinely.

“Pizza.” He says without turning his head to look at me, propped up on his elbows, facing the television, “and Coke. Or Fanta. I don’t care.”

I smile, even though he isn’t looking. “Sure.” I dial the takeout’s number into my phone, and wait for them to pick up.

“I want some chips too.” Nathan adds quickly.

“Okay.”

“Stuffed crust.”

“I said _okay_.”

He’s grinning now as I nudge him to shut up and be quiet, and I’m trying not to laugh at him as I wait for someone to get my call. The guy sounds cute on the other end of the line, and I know Nathan notices it. He watches me whilst I order the food, not so discreetly, and a moment later I reach forward and slap him and he bursts out laughing and rolls over—almost off the bed.

“ _Will…that be everything?_ ” The guy on the phone sounds confused, and I clear my throat.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You made me die!” Says Nathan. I sigh and he adds, “When will it be here?”

“Half an hour.”

“But I’m _hungry_.”

“Well they’re busy tonight. Deal with it.”

He groans and rolls onto his back. “Do something about it.”

I sit up with a grunt and pull him forward by his waist, and he tells me to fuck off and I ignore him and I bury my face into the lower of his back. He’s soft. He was only going to be soft for another few months, and then that would change. His voice would start to fuck up, and he’d start to grow taller and he’d grow out of being tiny. I’d miss it.

“Stop.” He says, “you’re such a perv.”

“You think that’s why Crystal broke up with me?” I respond into his back.

I feel him shrug. “Dunno. I think she thought you were cheating.”

“Cheating with who?”

“Me.” He smiles.

 


End file.
